The I Love You's
by ThatsJustWhoIAm
Summary: "Trust me, Ally feels the same way," "You think so?" "I know so." Austin needs to tell Ally how he feels about her before they leave each other for three months. Based off the finale if Austin did say "I love you" to Ally. Auslly one-shot.


"I told you, she isn't coming." Trish told Austin, making it loud and clear.

Austin's shoulders slumped down, as all his hope had vanished into thin air. Sure, he knew better than to think that Ally would be coming on tour with him, rather than make a record with a big name in music.

Hell, he'd probably throw Ally off the bus if she would come with them.

But he would of hoped that she would of at least came to say goodbye. They wouldn't be seeing each others' smiling faces everyday. Austin's stomach churned uncomfortably when he thought of that. He needed to see Ally's smiling face one last time.

"I- I just wish she was here to say goodbye at least," Austin murmured. Trish and Dez noticed his frustration, when his knuckles turned white from balling his fists.

"I don't know what to tell you," Trish said, sending him a sympathetic glance. "But before we head off to Georgia, will you at least tell Ally your undying love for her?"

Austin's eyes grew wide, looking back and forth at Trish and Dez. "I do n- not like A- Ally that way. Nuh-uh no w- way."

Trish gave him an "are you fucking kidding me right now" look. Dez set a hand on her shoulder, which showed her that there was no need to strangle Austin.

"Isn't it obvious? Austin does not like Ally..." Dez stated. Austin sighed, as he showed off his signature grin to his redhead best friend. "He's obviously in love with Ally."

That grin and relief all flushed away when he heard Dez say that. "Haha, you can't deny shit Austin, you love her and always have been." Trish said, pointing a finger at him.

Austin's cheeks started getting hot, as he just sighed in frustration. "Fine you win," Austin raised his arms in the air for surrender. Trish and Dez just high-fived each other. "I love Ally and it's so obvious that even a blind man can see it."

"Exept for Ally of course," Dez scoffed. "She's the most oblivious human being on this planet. She might be smart but she doesn't get shit sometimes."

"But she's perfect," Austin said, with a dreamy far away look in his brown and golden-flecked eyes. Did he just say that out loud?

"Aww!" Trish squealed, clapping her hands together like a school girl. "You need to tell Ally you love her before we leave for your tour."

"I don't know Trish, what if she doesn't feel the same way? Our friendship- down he drain and into the pits of the friendzone." Austin rubbed his tired eyes with the palms of his hands.

Trish walked over to Austin and patted him on the back. "Austin, I'm Ally best friend. Ever since we were little I've known everything about her: her fears, her crushes, her secrets. And I for sure know that she feels the same way," she said.

Austin smiled half-heartedly. "You- you think so?"

Trish just snickered. "I know so."

"Is that Ally?" Dez said, trying to get a glimpse of the figurine that was outlined in darkness. Once the figure came into full view, with all her caramel locks and her big doe yes with her shinning smile, was Ally Dawson.

"It is Ally!" Dez, Trish, and Austin came running over to her.

"See, I'd knew you would of came to say goodbye," Austin said, smiling at her.

"So I guess you guys figured out that I'm staying to make my record, huh?" Ally said, playing with her hands timidly.

"I just want you to know that we all support your decision, and we think it's the best one for you." Trish said.

Ally smiled at her Latina best friend. Dez stepped out from behind her and gave Ally a big hug. "Now how am I supposed to get a laugh when I'm down without my best freckled friend?" Ally laughed, when they pulled away.

Dez joined in on their laugh and said, "I'll just text you my daily jokes," Ally grinned at the carrot top. "Now I'm gonna go before I start balling my eyes out like the little baby I am... yep- too late!" Dez chocked on his sob as he ran into the bus' door and leaped into the bus.

Trish sped her walking up and hugged Ally tight, and Ally hugged her back tightly. "Thanks for everything Trish. I always knew you'd come through."

"Anything for my best friend." Trish and Ally hugged one last time before ztrish made her way into the bus.

And then there was Austin and Ally.

They both starred at each other with a dreamy gaze. "I- I'm gonna miss you," Ally said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Not compared to how much I'm gonna miss you," Austin protested.

"Have fun on tour," Ally smiled half-heartedly. "I know that you're gonna rock ever show. I'll be watching from our practice room, cheering you on."

Austin stifled a laugh, as he reached for Ally's hands. "And when I'm on the tour bus, stressing about how to get Trish and Dez to stop arguing, I'll turn on the radio to hear your new record. And everyone's gonna love it, and I get to say that she's my best friend."

Ally's heart cracked when she heard him say "best friend". She loved being best friends with Austin, it's just she wanted more. Just like he did.

Ally felt tears well up in her eyes, not daring to let them fall. But one did escape, as Austin beat her to it, as he wiped her tears away with his padded thumb. Ally couldn't take it anymore, so she wrapped her arms around Austin's neck, and he snaked his arms around the small of her back.

Ally sniffled, and Austin closed his eyes tight. "I- I'm gonna miss y- you s- so much," Ally breathed.

"I know, I'm gonna miss you too Alls. So fuckin' much." He said into her shoulder.

Once they pulled away, they starred into each other's eyes. They could feel each other's hot breath on their skin, sending shivers down their spines. Austin had to say that he loved her. And he needed to do it now.

"See you later Austin," Ally chocked. "See you in like three months."

He was the biggest wuss ever. "See 'ya Ally. Three months."

Ally waved as Austin made his way to the bus. He got into the bus and sat on the sofa. "So did you tell her?!" Trish asked excitedly.

Austin hated himself so much right now. He was Austin Moon, the guys with the biggest ego on this planet, and he was being a little scaredy cat and couldn't even tell the love of his life his true feelings.

"No," he whispered, ashamed with himself.

"No?" Trish and Dez asked confusedly in unison.

Austin just looked down, while he wanted punch himself because of his decision not to tell Ally.

"You better march your little rock star ass outta this bus and you better tell Ally Dawson that you, Austin Moon loves her!" screamed Trish, pointing her finger at the door.

"And if you don't, I will personally kick you in the ass... so go do it now." Dez threatened.

Scared of what Trish and Dez have in store for him if he doesn't, he scrambled to his feet and jumped out of the bus as he tried to find his Ally.

He screamed, "Ally! Ally!"

Her amber highlights swayed rapidly to the side as she heard someone call out her name. "Austin what are you doi-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Austin marched right up to Ally, gra bed his by the waist, and plunged his lips onto hers.

Ally's eyes went wide for a few seconds, trying to reciprocate what is happening. Austin Moon, is kissing her. Once that ran across her mind, she let her eyes flutter down, and she deepened the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck again, as Austin swiped his tongue across her bottom lip. Ally happily granted him access on his warm lips. As their tongues fought for dominance, they both felt the cliché part of these kisses: the sparks flying and the fireworks popping.

Yes, it is all the good cliché stuff, but with Austin and Ally all this cliché nonsense is totally normal and perfect. When air became necessary, they both split and starred deep into each other's eyes,

"Ally," Austin breathed heavily. "Ally, I can't take not letting you know anymore. I love you. Not in that friendly, brother and sister way, but I love you as like I am in love with you. I never stopped loving you, and never will. You mean everything to me. I freakin' love you Ally I-don't-know-your-middle-name Dawson."

Ally felt new and fresh tears spring to her eyes, as she smiled brightly at Austin. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." she said.

"Well you can stop waiting now." Austin replied.

Ally laughed as she kissed Austin one last time, with passion and love. One they parted, Austin started to back away slowly. "I love you." Ally said.

"I love you." Austin replied as he walked by the bus doors. He looked back at Ally, as she blew him a kiss. He pretended like he caught it, which made Ally snicker.

He blew her a kiss back her way, and she cloned Austin's actions by pretending to catch it. He smiled at her one last time, before he got into the bus.

Ally saw Austin look at her threw the window, as the bus drove away. She stood there once the bus was out of sight. She started to head back to Sonic Boom, thinking about Austin and how he stills loves her. She smiled widely, because she loves him just as much back.

* * *

"So I can tell by that amazed look of accomplishment on your face that you told Ally how you feel?" asked Trish.

"She loves me too." Was all Austin said, as he showed off his million-dollar smile.

Trish and Dez fist bumped each other. Mission accomplished.

When Austin hopped into his bunk, his mind raced with Ally scattered all over the place. He turned his body toward the window, as he looked up at the stars. He grabbed his phone and quickly sent out a text. _ I'll be waiting for you. I love you to the moon and back. Xoxo._

Minutes later, he got a reply. _I'll be here waiting for you too. And I love you to the Austin Moon and back. Xoxo_.

He smiled, as he set his phone down. Maybe three months would pass by a lot faster than he thought.

* * *

**And tadaa! All done with the other version of the season 2 fianle! I totally cried like a baby, so many Auslly feels. I don't own Austin & Ally... but I wish I did...**

**So I hoped you liked this one-shot. Please favorite and review, because they are very much appreciative. Thanks, and I love y'alls. Peace out xx.**


End file.
